


Fault

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Dave, in a moment continuing during the hospital scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

Kurt stared down at their hands where they were still clasped together, _so tightly_ , and glanced back up at the other boy. Dave gave him a small smile, and Kurt returned it, tears still shining in his eyes as he looked at him.

"C… can I-"

"What?"

"Do you mind if I, uhm…"

"Kurt?"

"This is probably going to sound stupid but, c-can I lay with you?"

Dave gave him a jerky nod and tugged lightly at Kurt's hand. Kurt stood from the chair as Dave moved over slightly on the bed. Kurt lowered himself gently onto the bed, lying on his side. He felt Dave's arms wrap around him, and Kurt mirrored it, curling an arm over Dave's middle, as he rested his head on the other boy's chest.

"I'm so sorry, David," he whispered, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes again.

"'S not your fault."

"I could have done something. If I'd just… then you wouldn't be here."

"It's not your fault, Kurt. It's not your fault…"

Dave hugged Kurt closer to him, tears spilling over and head aching as he tried not to cry so hard. Kurt was already doing it enough for the both of them. Dave may have needed Kurt, to help him get through this, but the truth of the matter was, Kurt needed him, too.

_Fin._


End file.
